


Stop The Skies From Raining Down

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Cowboys, Drama Llama, Like A Fucking Epiphany, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cowboys, baby, we're cowboys!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The Skies From Raining Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kohaku1977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohaku1977/gifts).



Heath isn't the reason Kirsten dumped Jake. Jake has been to one awards gala with Heath - _one_ \- and nothing happened then. Jake is pretty sure it's got something to do with his sexuality. Kirsten is not a homophobe but it seems she rather wants to go out with someone of whom she doesn't have to be afraid will suddenly dump her, for a _guy_. Jake thinks it might be the movie, or something as silly as Kirsten thinking that Jake will suddenly hook up with Heath. Jake wouldn't be surprised to find that Kirsten dumped him preemptively. But what Jake finds a bit unnerving is that Kirsten might actually be right. Jake has already fallen for Heath, he's just not sure how deeply.

\---

 _Jake's teasing him. Jake's trying to get Heath to do the peace sign, daring him, and Heath is refusing, because if he gives in, Jake's won. Though there's really not even a competition between them, just a bit of playful sportsmanship. Of what, hell, if Heath knows. "Oh, come on,_ Heeeeeeath _!" And it's the way Jake begs with Heath's name on his lips that makes Heath give in. "Oh, alright." And the camera flashes and this is a memory of one of the things Heath does for Jake. Jake grins at Heath and with laughter echoing in his voice, he says: "You're so easy!" Heath rolls his eyes and grins at Jake. "You begged." And if this were a competition, Heath would have won._

\---

"He's a fucking angel! You don't even get to say his goddamn name!" In case Jake hears someone talking shit about Heath. Jake prepares this statement, even if he's not sure he should. Jake's nervous so he's thinking silly stuff like that. Why he's nervous is because they're about to shoot the kiss and maybe some of the intimate stuff. Jake is a bit disappointed in Ang's attitude toward the sex scene but it's not enough to annoy him: it's Ang's movie, he can do whatever he wants, but Jake thinks he's missing the point. Jake is excited when it comes to the intimate stuff, of course, but he's nervous because of Heath. He's gotten to know and like Heath, and he's worried Heath will notice Jake's little crush.

\---

Hell, he can't believe he just said "Jake's cute" on Leno. Oh well, it would've slipped out eventually anyway and in this world, Heath can get away with it, unlike Jack in the story. Every time Heath thinks about how Jake ends up in the movie, it sorta breaks his heart. How it'd break Ennis's heart. Jack and Ennis's story ended before it had even really begun. It was a meeting there, another here, and then suddenly, Jack was dead and Ennis... Ennis had found out about the tire iron. That's not the ending Heath wants. He wants Jake to live through, wants to actually... and it dawns on him. They're shooting the final scene and Ennis's supposed to be thinking about Jack and it all fits. Jack and Ennis, Jake and him. Like a fucking epiphany.

\---

Of course it eventually leads to this. "Cowboys, baby, we're cowboys!" Jake bounces on the bed and lets out a real cowboy "yee-haw!", grinning like mad. Heath grins as well and grabs Jake's shoulders, kisses him and smiling, he whispers though there's no need for it: "Cowboys, baby, _cowboys_."


End file.
